While a great number of loudspeaker enclosures are commercially similar, there is generally a direct proportional relationship between the cost of such enclosure and speaker and the quality of the sound produced thereby. There is a need to provide low cost, but high quality loudspeaker enclosure which provide a great depth of sound for the volume enclosed, and that provides a flatter frequency curve response so that highs and lows which occur at various frequencies are evened out. Additionally, there is a need to provide such loudspeaker enclosures which produce more bass.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.